


Thrawn is Not Your Valentine

by Lady_Kagewaki



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kagewaki/pseuds/Lady_Kagewaki
Summary: Ensign Jinnity Delvardus has a valentine she wants to hand over to Grand Admiral Thrawn, but Governor Arihnda Pryce has other ideas. Is the young wide eyed ensign prepared for the politics onboard the Chimaera? Or has the Governor bitten off more than she can chew?
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Thrawn is Not Your Valentine

One afternoon Ensign Jinnity Delvardus, Jinny for short, was having coffee with a friend and discussing men onboard. Fresh out of the academy, the young ladies talked about the racy details – both real and imaginary – of the love lives of various crewmembers with a puerile excitement. They sipped their caf and eventually the youthful thrill that rippled through their chat calmed down and they moved on to something more wholesome: a valentine Jinny had made for the admiral of the fleet, and highest ranking official on the Chimera, Grand Admiral Thrawn. 

Jinny explained to her friend, another ensign who she knew from academy “Xoxy, I…I can’t.”

“You’ve faced bigger scarier things than a man. You worked on this for so long, you have to! Even if it’s not like…well…it’s clearly a valentine” insisted Xoxy. “You gotta. You gotta give it to him.”

Jinny pulled the red envelope out from her breast pocket and looked at it. “It’s…I shouldn’t.”

Xoxy looked at her friend and stopped short of touching her friend’s hand. “It’s okay, Jinny. It’s okay to just relax and have some fun.”

Jinny whispered, bringing the volume of the conversation down. “But how would I even do such a thing? We’ve been through this” said Jinny, dejected. “It’s not likely worth it” she said looking for a way out of the task.

Xoxy whispered “Thrawn loves art. Everyone knows that. Your valentine is amazing. He must be able to see how talented you are!”

Jinny was half aware that Governor Arihnda Pryce had entered the small café and clammed up. Xoxy also noted that the place was getting a bit crowded and decided to change the subject. “Well…we’ll talk about this again. I don’t want you giving up. Just ‘cuz he’s high ranking shouldn’t make you afraid to express this. You need to learn to have some fun. Flirt, relax. Not everything has life and death consequences.”

Jinny nodded and took the chance to pivot away to discuss Coruscant’s elite debutantes. “Did you hear that Bellnar is skipping his cousin’s reveal ball?”

“Really? I thought he was really supportive of it? She’s never going to make a match if she isn’t presented at the proper time.”

The Governor sat down with her frothy caf drink and a datapad next to the two young women. She scrolled through various messages and news from the holonet. She also was listening in on a few conversations around her. _Knowledge is power_ she reminded herself. She had little patience for useless gossip, but gossip in and of itself was not useless to her. The grain of truth in the exaggerated stories was usually worth following up on. Collecting such info for her archives of dirt on other politicians and crewmembers was usually worth a bit of effort.

She noticed the two young pretty crewmembers next to her, no doubt from high ranking Coruscanti families. The girls tried to continue a conversation which they stopped when she sat down. There was tension.

The Governor inwardly rolled her eyes. _These little twits. Mommy and daddy bankrolled their way through Royal Imperial Academy by the sounds of it. Then probably strong armed their way on-board the Chimera. Thrawn appears to have gathered a following and developed a reputation. Perhaps I should find a way to remind him who helped him get here and how he would be floundering politically without me._

Pryce took a sip of her caf and scrolled through the newsfeed on her datapad. She pretended to just notice the young women “Don't mind me girls” flashing the girl a saccharin smile. “I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation.” Arihnda noted she was not all that much older than these girls, but she felt eons more mature considering the events of the past year or two of her life.

The two young human women shared a glance. Both girls passed the fitness test of Imperial standards and were that type of pretty that comes with youth. One of them was fair and forgettable but the other had a pile of dark hair she struggled to keep contained in a regulation braid and eyes like deep dark pools. Her face was sweet, and the size of her eyes only emphasized her naivete. They both shyly smiled at the governor and the blonde said, “We didn’t want to interrupt your work, Governor.”

“Oh, pish posh” she said putting down the data pad. “What’s his name?” she smirked.

The girls giggled and the dark eyed girl dropped her chin. The blonde leaned over to Pryce and whispered, “The Grand Admiral.”

“Xoxy!” cried the dark-haired girl in a harsh whisper. She shook her head. “Xoxy, stop” she added knowing it was too late and that her childish secret was out. She blushed so deeply she was almost purple.

Pryce chuckled and said “I see. Setting your sights high.” She looked the dark-haired girl up and down. “What’s your name Ensign?”

“Jinnity Delvardus …” Jinny blushed. “Ma’am, I…it’s…” she shook and dropped her head.

“Oh relax, Jinny. It’s not all that serious” said Xoxy.

Pryce found the girls insufferable, but it wasn’t the little girl idealism so much as how innocent they were. Ahrinda’s bitterness seethed silently in her gut when she looked at little Jinny, unscathed by the cruelties of the galaxy. _This stupid girl. So pure and clean. Never abused nor told “No” for fear she might cry and what tragedy would befall the one who made her cry? Well she’s out in space now on a military vessel, not coddled in a private academy on Coruscant._

Xoxy ignored Jinny’s embarrassment and asked Arihnda “Governor, would you be able to pass this along to the Grand Admiral for her?”

Pryce’s mind hooked onto Jinny’s family name but was not quite certain why. _Delvardus…why is that familiar? No matter. Their accents say Coruscant elite. They were talking of a reveal party. They’re likely here to fish for husbands and this little tart is playing a dangerous game flirting with an alien._

Much more maturely, Jinny said “I am not in primary school. I will give it to him directly. If I don’t get that chance, then it won’t happen.”

Pryce swallowed the scoff she nearly spat. _This girl should learn the galaxy is a cold place. That her little day dreams will eventually crush her. But she could be of use to me before the dark maw of Imperial service spits her out._ The governor smiled kindly and leaned over towards the two girls. “That’s rather mature of you, Ensign Delvardus.” Pryce pretended to consider an idea with a look upwards and then a smile. She set her blue eyes on Jinny and said “I have a meeting with him in about 30min. You could come with me and hand your envelope over to him directly.”

Jinny and Xoxy shared an astonished look. Jinny thought _Fate just dropped this opportunity in my lap. I can’t say no. I’ll never see another opportunity like this again._ “Yes, Governor. That is wonderfully generous of you!” stuttered Jinny.

“Well, let’s get going. It will take some time to get up to the Admiral’s suite. You’ll want a few minutes before our meeting. Don’t want to take up too much of his time!” she said with fake enthusiasm.

Xoxy checked her chrono and smiled “Good luck, Jinny, I have to get back to my station.” She stood, said “And thank you, Governor!” her eyes shot over to Jinny “Exciting!” Then left.

Jinny was surprised that a woman as important as Governor Pryce had befriended her so swiftly. She had heard some harsh rumors about the woman but assumed it was just because she was a woman in a man’s world. She had to make hard decisions and Jinny thought people might be unfair towards the new Governor.

The Governor walked the halls of the Chimera, and despite being a guest she was treated with the respect of a high official and given expanded security access by the Grand Admiral himself. Jinny walked one step behind the governor until they came to the entrance of the Admiral’s suite. The ladies handed over their code cylinders to the guard and were allowed inside.

Jinny went wide eyed at the artifacts in the main hallway but was soon brought back to reality when Pryce said “Looks like he isn’t here yet” as she entered his office.

Jinny felt a knot in her stomach when she approached the doorway. “Shouldn’t we wait for the admiral before entering his private office, Governor?”

Pryce entered the office with no hesitation and replied “It’s alright” She sounded impatient. “We are close colleagues. Also, he is not so sloppy to leave confidential information lying around.”

Jinny felt very nervous about entering his office without him and looked back at the entrance. “Maybe I should just wait for him outside?” she said trying to ease her anxieties.

Pryce ignored her and walked up to a large piece of art that was placed in the office. “Oh, come here” she said irritated. Jinny took a few hesitant steps and Pryce added a firm, “Now.”

Jinny approached and saw the art was a large piece of a concrete wall covered in colorful graffiti. Pryce looked up at it with a sneer and said “This is covered with Rebel symbols. These louts wantonly destroy their communities with things like this.” Then she smirked and added “and doesn’t even realize what a boon it is for the Grand Admiral. These drawings are like blueprints for their undoing.” She took a few steps around the back and called for Jinny to follow her. “Come, on the back is something even more interesting.”

Jinny felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up but forced herself to walk around the corner in the dimly lit office. The governor was doing her a favor after all. _No need to be a nuisance._ Jinny walked around behind the large slab and was greeted with the governor grabbing her collar and smacking her head into the concrete. She saw stars and was completely disoriented. “Gov…gova…” Jinny stumbled, and Pryce grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shoved her into a large locker on the wall.

Jinny’s head was spinning and she wasn’t quite sure where she was, but she tried to force her way out of the corner she had been crushed into. “No, Let me-“

Pryce punched Jinny straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and causing her to fold over. Pryce mercilessly pushed her further into the back of the locker and said quietly said “You will wait here until I collect you. You little society girls need to learn your place in a military hierarchy. This is not a debutante circle!”

Jinny had no air left and gasped as she tried to process the betrayal. She gasped “You shouldn’t-“ She watched helplessly as the door closed her in.

Pryce looked up through the ventilation shaft, narrowing her bright blue eyes “You will stay _quiet_ , until I fetch you.” 

Jinny wanted to protest, but she was trapped like a small animal in a trap and with her head hurting and out of breath.

“Very good” said the governor pleased this was going to be much easier than assumed. The governor walked away and Jinny tried to look through the vent slats to but could not see anything.

Jinny began to feel around looking for a away to escape from her narrow metal trap. “Ow” she said moving too suddenly and feeling the pain in her head.

“I said quiet!” snapped Pryce from the other side of the concrete. “If you plan on making a fuss and trying to squeal, consider I already have a relationship with the Admiral and he will believe me over you. You must understand this” she said with no lack of contempt.

Jinny considered, silently, briefly, then heard the office doors open “Governor, you’re early” came the cool, calm, and collected voice of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Jinny froze. She was negotiating a lot of feelings all at once. Fear, frustration, the thrill of hearing Thrawn’s exotic accent just meters away, was all so much for her. She froze.

“Yes, I wanted to continue our _discussion_ from last time” said Pryce to the Admiral. Jinny noted the stress on the word discussion and thought it a peculiar emphasis. 

Thrawn did not say anything in response, but she heard his heavy but controlled boots tapping twice more. “Indeed” he finally said. Jinny thought she could hear his smile. “Perhaps this is not the best moment. I would prefer to take more time to” one more step “ _discuss_ this topic in more depth.”

“I prefer to be brief” said Pryce, her voice low and strangely seductive.

Jinny heard the rustling of clothing as her head began to clear a bit more. Jinny was about to call out when she heard the Admiral’s voice “You’re frisky today.”

Jinny’s eyes went wide. _What the fuck is going on…_

Pryce purred “Well, Grand Admiral, I did schedule you for a _private_ meeting.”

Jinny hesitated. _I should interrupt before anything happens. But_ _Pryce…How do I explain why I am in here. If they have a relationship already she does know him better. She could be right that he is not going to believe me. They are close colleagues and apparently…_

She then heard the distinct sound of two sets of lips kissing. Much quicker than she anticipated she heard the clink of a belt buckle. She heard the Admiral say “While being swift is not my preference, I will not decline the invitation.”

Their voices became quieter, but Jinny could still hear from her hiding spot. _They’re definitely standing close._ She heard the rustle of durable military uniform fabrics rub together. She looked down at her own sleeve and stroked the fabric with her thumb. _Very close_.

“Mm. A quickie as I described last time?” said Pryce.

_Damn they’re quick._ She tried to figure out how she would get attention. Just saying _Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt!_ Was just not coming out of her mouth. It was too late. She heard the sound of skin caressing skin and the admiral's whispers. Pryce laughed deeply then whispered back. They both chuckled and continued kissing.

Jinny's stomach turned. _I'm such a fool._ Tears welled up but she refused to cry. _This bitch._ Anger replaced her crushed affections for the admiral. Jinny’s sweet features hardened in anger.

She then heard the couple maneuvering. There was the sound of rustling of clothing and then a bumping against the Admiral’s console. She imagined them in her mind's eye climbing on top of each other trying to arrange themselves to quench this quick and dirty desire.

Pryce abruptly gasped and she breathlessly ordered “fuck me!”

“Sh!” snapped Thrawn. “Keep quiet" he growled sounding angry. His anger was swiftly funneled into furtive action.

Then Jinny could hear the sounds of bare skin gently clapping together. _Oh my stars, right on his desk!_ Pryce groaned dramatically but her voice sounded muffled.

It was happening all so fast Jinny knew it was too late. It was horrible, but she was also curious. She tried to peek through the slats on the locker, but all she saw was the dark side of the concrete slab. Hearing the leaders she admired engaged in such a tawdry, lurid, activity was very upsetting.

_I can’t interrupt. How am I going to get out of here?_ Jinny looked down at the red envelope she was going to give the Admiral. The Ensign heard Thrawn mumbling in a non-basic language as the slapping of their skin increased in speed. Pryce groaned in response and his gibberish continued until he grunted, sighed, and the thumping of skin stopped. Jinny then listened to them chat as if nothing had happened to each other.

Jinny heard the scrape of his belt buckle as he picked it off the ground. “I trust you received my secure transmissions regarding the spy?”

“Oh, yes” replied Pryce. Jinny could hear something sliding off the console. She assumed Pryce was bringing herself upright. A bit out of breath the governor said “Wonderful plan, as usual. I will be certain to greet you on Lothal when you arrive.”

“Very good, Governor” he said. 

There was some more ruffling of materials and then “I will see you then, Grand Admiral” and Jinny’s panic began to mount as she heard a lighter set of bootsteps moving towards the office doors. The doors hissed open, closed, and she knew Pryce had left her there.

Jinny’s heart dropped to her stomach. _She left…She left! ME HERE! What does she have to gain? She’s made her point that they’re fuck buddies! Does she just expect me to wait here?_ Jinny heard a soft beep and the rush of cool fresh air flooded the office. The Grand Admiral cleared his throat and Jinny heard him walk across to the opposite end of the office and entered a restroom attached there.

Jinny sighed with some relief that he didn’t need anything in this locker. She looked left to right and then her face fell and her eyes went wide when they landed on a fresh undershirt hanging in the locker with her. _Oh no_ she mouthed. _He’s coming for this…Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no!_

She heard the Grand Admiral emerge from the fresher. Jinny was frozen with heartbreak and betrayal. Still, she was careful to not crush her carefully crafted valentine and stored the tension further up in her neck. Her shoulders were so tensed up as a result they close to her ears. She was too afraid to cry but kept her breathing under control. A stone formed in her belly when she realized what trouble she was in. _How are you going explain yourself? The truth. I will just tell the truth. I can’t do much otherwise. What else could I do?_ Feeling defeated she thought _I’m not going to Uncle Wilhuff about such a stupid petty thing. This would be embarrassing to him anyway. But if it comes to execution…Karabast! What do I do!?_

Then she heard the fresher door open, and heavy bootsteps walking straight towards the locker. Jinny laid the valentine over her heart and placed both hands on top. She closed her eyes, calmed her breathing, but still felt her heart pounding with fear in her chest. With a strange calmness she thought _He’ll have me executed. He_ _won’t want rumors about him and the governor floating about._ The blood was rushing to her head and the sound of her own heart beat soon drowned out the footsteps. _But if he does that Uncle Wilhuff might destroy this man. Thrawn does not deserve that._

The door swung open with a loud squeak and her eyes bolted open with an electric dread that shot through her entire body. Thrawn didn’t hide his surprise which then took a dark turn into anger that furrowed his severe brow. His eyes glowed like burning embers and he took a deep breath to compose himself. He glanced to his right realizing she had been in there as he took his liberties with the Governor. Anger seethed beneath the cool blue surface of his skin. He glanced at her rank plaque then trained his eyes on this young human, shuttering in his locker. “May I ask Ensign, what, pray tell you are doing here?”

She had never heard him speaking so close-up. His voice had always been smooth, confident, and commanding over announcements. He was calm in this situation too, but it was not soothing.

She was so wound up from the possibility of punishment that her words froze in her throat “Uh-I-“she couldn’t speak. Her fingers curved gently around the valentine.

His eyes went to the large red envelope she clutched. He pursed his lips slightly and relaxed putting pieces of this unexpected mystery together. He said with a less severe tone “You do realize invading the privacy of an Imperial officer could be conflated to treason.”

Her eyes got larger and her shaking increased “Not…That’s…not what…” her foot slipped, and she slammed clumsily onto the side of the locker.

He sighed and stepped aside. “Please come out of there” he said returning to the placid Grand Admiral with which she was familiar. He directed her with a sweep of one hand and as she stepped out, he gently steadied her with his other hand. She stood in front of him in his office and realized how tall he was compared to her. He towered over her and his glowing eyes bored into hers. “Now that you are out of your hiding place, can you better articulate why you were in there?”

Jinny felt so foolish, so embarrassed, and felt resigned to the end of her career and possibly her life. She still clutched the Valentine over her heart. She dropped her head out of shame and said “I was in the café with a friend. We were talking about …” _how do I describe this? A Valentine? What kind of stupid little girl are you? He’s a decorated Warlord of the Empire. He’s a mature man from the far reaches of space. And you’re going to give him a karabasting stupid Valentine? You must explain yourself now._ She braved a look up and with both hands handed over the valentine. She watched his blue fingers gently pluck the envelope from her hands. She swallowed. “This. I was talking about it with a friend” she started to explain meekly. “…but I didn’t think I would hand it over. She suggested interoffice mail, and I was worried it would get crushed and that maybe I would just shouldn’t” Jinny spoke softly, ashamed. She fought the urge to cry and said “The governor sat down next to us. I wanted to change the topic, but Governor Pryce picked up that we were talking about something private. She…My friend” Jinny took a deep breath to try and control her stuttering “…told the Governor.” Jinny sighed still unable to meet the red glowing eyes of the Grand Admiral. “I um…Then the Governor said she could just walk me up here and give me a chance to give it you face to face.”

Jinny shook her head unconsciously signaling her reluctance to Thrawn. She braved a look up at his face saw his penetrating gaze and immediately looked down again. “She said it would be no imposition so...”

“Governor Pryce invited you here?” he asked.

Jinny was surprised there was no suspicion nor anger in his voice, he was just inquiring. She merely nodded yes. After a few quiet seconds Jinny looked up at him. He walked back toward his desk with one hand folded neatly behind his back and the other flipping the red envelope around to examine all its details.

Jinny followed him out from behind the concrete block. She watched him come back and stop in front of the concrete. The light displayed on the graffiti laden piece was the brightest light in the room. He glanced at Jinny and with gentle inquiry asked “May I open this?”

Jinny’s cheeks flushed and she took an awkward step forward “Yes!” She immediately stopped and clasped her hands behind her back. “Sorry” she said afraid to show enthusiasm. “Of course, it is for you, sir.”

He nodded his head and Jinny felt her heart flutter when his eyes gently closed and opened as part of the graceful gesture. He slipped those long elegant fingers into the envelope and opened it up. He stopped and looked at the black paper within. He slipped his hand into the envelope and gently tugged the valentine out. It was an anatomically precise paper cutting of a human heart. “Is this a valentine, Ensign?”

“Yes sir. I guess…I should explain…”

He held the heart flat in his palm and extended it towards the light. “I am familiar with the holiday, Ensign” he said.

“I meant my…choices…sir…”

He halted his examination and looked over at her. “The art speaks for itself” he said. His lids drooped as his gaze fell on the heart again. “This is…exquisite work, Ensign. Who is the artist?”

“I made it sir. I made it for…you.”

He raised his brow in surprise “I see.”

She bowed out of cultural habit. “Thank you, sir” she said kind of breathless. When she stood straight again she dipped her head. She closed her eyes trying to escape into her mind, away from this situation.

She heard him handle the paper and he asked with distracted interest “Are you medical staff?”

He had no idea who she was. She blanched further. “No, sir. I’m a logistics officer, sir.” She braved a look up and saw him examining the heart. He held it up to a light and cocked his head taking a new interest in the work.

“Paper cutting is a hobby of mine” she volunteered. 

He nodded, his eyes following the lines. “You have a laser machine onboard?” he asked, placing the delicate piece in his other hand. He stretched out his arm to see it from a different angle.

“N-no…sir” she stuttered. “I use a razor and flimsiplast, sir. I find the heat from the laser pens has an unwanted effect on the texture of the flimsiplast. Especially for those tiny cuts.”

He spared her a glance of admiration “This is a single piece” he looked back at the paper heart in his hand. “I have often seen paper cuttings that were glued together to achieve this dimension.” He tilted his head “This would take quite a bit of time, Ensign.”

She nodded in confirmation. “I have been working on it for a long time, sir.”

“I see” he said. Something in his voice sounded like he had settled the last detail he needed. The sound reminded Jinny of a keystone being slid into a masonry arch. He looked at her again and said “I understand the situation Ensign. Thank you for the gift. It is superb work. Your efforts and attention to detail are impressive.”

She felt overjoyed. She couldn’t help but smile widely. Still she was embarrassed at such an emotional mess in front of such a high-ranking officer. “Thank you sir, that means a lot to me.”

“Good” he said kindly. “Now” he said just as gently “to the matter of why you were in my office unauthorized?”

She felt calmer now and more hopeful that he would believe her. “As I mentioned Governor Pryce said she would take me up here.” She was still worried her life would be ruined if not ended by saying the wrong thing. _I grew up surrounded by Imperial Officers and high-ranking politicians. I know how they could turn on a dime. They could comfort with one hand and execute you with the other._

“I met the Governor in the hallway. You were already in here” he said, poking holes in her story.

“Yes” she nodded. “We entered together beforehand.” _God I feel stupid and weak._ Jinny also became very conscious of the softness of her body. “She called me over behind the…” she looked at the concrete cut out “This piece…and when I followed her she hit me. In the head. I was disoriented and she shoved me in the locker and told me to keep quiet until she came for me again.” She looked down “When you entered I was still out of it. And she told me that you wouldn’t believe me. I had to weigh my options. I made the wrong choice to not interrupt.” Anger clenched her jaw. _That bitch wanted me to know. She wanted to hurt me. But- Oh my stars. I was just a pawn._ Jinny’s eyebrows pressed together in a worried and sad expression as everything became clear to her.

“It would have been better for you to have interrupted” he said, irritation creating sharp edges in his voice.

“In retrospect sir, I agree. But at the time” she grimaced “I…she had already put me in this situation. I didn’t know what in stars was the right move to make.” _I am also, clearly an asshole, sir. What was wrong with me?_

“Your discretion is appreciated, Ensign” he said softening again.

She looked up at him, right in his red eyes. “Absolutely, sir. I…” she nodded and bowed her head again. “I know.” She huffed. “I guess she thinks that maybe she…” she stopped herself.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes “She what?”

“Well, it doesn’t just put me in an awkward position. She thinks that she could use me to hurt you if need be.” She reflexively put her hands up “NOT that I would, sir. I…” she shook her head. “I won’t breathe a word of it. Your personal life is yours. Not for public consumption.” She looked away, her mind starting to work. A finger floated up to her chin as it often did when she needed to work through a problem. “She wanted to have some kind of insurance against you.” _She knows._ She tapped her finger when her gut told her about Pryce’s true intentions. _She knows who I am. She must. Or rather, who my uncle is. He would not put up with me embarrassing the Tarkin name._

Thrawn looked at the flimsy paper heart and evaluated her. “This indiscretion would, indeed, be harmful to me.” He glanced away from the heart and away from Jinny.

Jinny stole a glance of him as she slowly dropped her hand again. Her crush on him provided some relief in this very uncertain moment of her life. She watched the muscles in his jaw work as the cogs in his brilliant mind turned. He held up the heart again, taking in every detail and examining the piece more thoroughly than she could have hoped. He said “What is your name, Ensign?”

“Jinnity Delvardus, sir. Jinny for short.”

He looked at her with new interest. “The same Delvardus related to the Tarkins?”

Her eyes went wide then relaxed. She softened her face “Yes, sir. My mother is Wilhuff Tarkin’s younger sister.” _If he knows, Pryce must know._

He nodded. “Pryce did not know this, I assume.”

Jinny tilted her head and said calmly to Thrawn “On the contrary, I think she does.”

“Then why would she injure you?” he asked, clearly confused.

“I would have to explain why I have the injuries. She knows that the situation would embarrass my uncle. This ensures her protection should you turn against her.”

He crinkled his brow “How so?”

Surprised the brilliant Admiral wasn’t following she explained “If you retaliate against her she has me witnessing something incriminating. She then assumes that I would be too afraid of embarrassing my uncle and as such that I will do what she wants.”

He tilted his head “But would Tarkin not be upset she hurt his niece?”

“Sir…no” _What doesn’t he get?_ “She probably thinks that my valentine hijinks would be embarrassing. Or perhaps with my Coruscanti background she thinks I am a debutante and showing interest in someone outside society would be damaging.” She quietly added “I wasn’t one of them. I was encouraged to be a Tarkin. To work. To fight. To survive by any means necessary to protect the people of Eriadu should it fall on my shoulders. We value loyalty and victory,” she smiled “and don’t waste energy on petty squabbles.”

Thrawn eyed her nodding. “You could have struck in defense, but that would have resulted in charges against you. Military personnel assaulting a politician is dealt with swiftly.”

She nodded sharply. “That too, but she did smack my head on concrete. I was really slow.”

“I…see” he said, his thoughts trailing off. “Pryce has all angles covered.”

“Not really” said Jinny. “What she doesn’t understand, sir, is that it would backfire on her terribly. While Uncle would be embarrassed, yes, certainly, it would not be for the reason she assumed. He would be embarrassed that she beat me up. That she got the better of me. I might have been raised on Coruscant, but I triumphed on the Carrion Plateau. Being sucker punched and thrown in a locker like a child in primary school…is _humiliating_.” She looked down in shame. “I …have gotten too comfortable here. I let my guard down. I left myself wide open. He would expect me to strike back. Strike back with vengeance.” _Lethal vengeance._

One rare evening the Grand Moff and the Grand Admiral shared a few too many drinks. Tarkin had explained with pride what and how his family used the Carrion Plateau. Thrawn looked at the little soft girl and wondered how she had survived such a trial. “You have no such desire to do so?”

“No” she said worry knitting her brow. Somberly she said “But if he presses me I must do what I must.”

“She may know your name, but it seems she does not know who you are” he said. Thrawn looked at the texture and dimension of the paper heart she gave him. He admired the technical precision and realistic vessels. It was not the traditional smoothed out, romantic, symmetrical heart found on greeting cards. This was the depiction of a real human heart with dense strong muscle fibers. He was surprised that it didn’t beat in his hand. “Why is it black?” he asked.

“Red, the color of blood, would have been a bit gory. White is the color of death to my people. So black seemed like the next best option.”

His eyebrows raised “Fascinating” he said more to himself. He turned to Jinny and gave a slight bow “Thank you for the gift, Ensign Delvardus. I believe I will frame this.”

“I often thought it would be nice mounted on cerulean blue, sir” she smiled “but it is yours to do with as you please.” She couldn’t help but smile at his appreciation of her art.

He smiled and said “Thank you, Ensign. That will be all.”

She was shocked. “…Y…yes sir” she realized she was bowing and instead stopped herself and gave the customary nod of her head. “Thank you, sir.” _Does he not want to plan how to protect himself?_ She spun on her heels, her face slack with surprise at the dramatic turn this took.

Thrawn stopped her “One more thing, Ensign.”

She turned around again, quickly composing herself. He told her “While this was a situation in which you were fooled by a politician, I do not want this to erode your trust in your fellow crewmates. Be more cautious around politicians, Ensign. Their work is not based on the same…” he took a seat behind his desk and said “system of accountability which I intend to instill in my fleet.”

She found the calm she often tapped into while mediating and allowed it to fill her. Her response was “My father’s family hired a tutor for me when I was young to counter the constant prompting of ruthlessness I was receiving from my mother’s side. I credit him with preserving my humanity. He quoted an old wise man: _Fools take a knife and stab people in the back; the wise take a knife, cut the cord, and free themselves from the fools._ I do my best not to engage in vengeance if it can be helped. I will defend myself, and you Grand Admiral, but not out of revenge. It clouds the mind.”

He straightened a bit at the response. “Indeed Ensign.” He gave her an approving smile and said “Good day.”

“Good day, sir.” Jinny exited the office all smiles, grateful she survived, and more so excited to have left her heart in his hands.


End file.
